kuongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya
'''Sakuya' (さくや) is one of the three protagonists of the game (the other two being Utsuki and Abe No Seimei), and the playable character of Yang Phase. She is the "sister" of Doryo and an exorcist-in-training. Sakuya is the only female disciple of Doman. She accepted Doman as her mentor because he is the only person who does not look down on her for being a female. Brave, assertive, loyal, and inquisitive, she has a strong personality and won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in. She studies the art intensely and processes a strong will. Past Born into the Kamo family - a traditional exorcist family - she's been familiar with magic since childhood. Sakuya has been studying under a teacher and an exorcist, Doman . While questionable, Doman was the only one who accepted Sakuya, since it's believed that in the Kamo family, women are inferior to men. Yin Phase Playing as Utsuki, Sakuya first appeared in the Manor: Tree. After performing the "Cleansing Ritual", she sees Utsuki being attacked by a Gaki and summons "Saiga" in order to save the girl. Sakuya has a short conversation with Utsuki and then gives her some cards. In exchange, Utsuki gives her the Sacred Cloth: Earth. She appears again at the end of the phase, where the diseased Utsuki tries to merge with her. Yang Phase The Yang Phase begins with Sakuya and Dochin inside the Carriage of the Manor. Upon entering the Manor, Sakuya is guided by Doryo and Dochin. Upon entering the Manor: Tree, a cutscene of Utsuki being attacked by a Gaki triggers, and then Sakuya battles the Gaki. After the fight, Sakuya and Utsuki will both engage into a short conversation. Utsuki introduces herself and tells Sakuya her purpose for entering the Manor and how she lost her sister Kureha. Sakuya, wishing she could help the girl, gives some of her summon and spell cards for protection. In return, Utsuki gives her the Sacred Cloth: Earth. After obtaining all the disks and spikes, Sakuya come across with Doryo and Utsuki in the Manor: Garden. Doryo says that he has chosen to help Utsuki find her sister in the mansion, and that Sakuya should visit Dochin at the shrine. Now inside the temple via the ladder inside the shrine, Sakuya encounters the source of the strange chanting that can be heard throughout the Temple - the elder priest. Sakuya learns that the priest is attempting to comfort the sick. Going back, Sakuya notices the door with the Saturn seal is now open. She enters and finds the twins. The Mulberry twins place the medicine jar in the statue’s hand and it open up an entrance to the Main Cellar. It seems that the twins want Sakuya to enter the cellar. After checking the cellar, Sakuya is tabout to go back when she saw Dochin running towards her and asking for help. To her surprise, Lady Fujiwara , now a monster, abducts and kills Dochin. Sakuya fights the monster and emerged victorious. She then went back to the Manor: Gate where Doryo, Utsuki and Kureha are waiting for her. They are planning to go to the shrine where Utsuki and Kureha lives. During the travel, Doryo asks Sakuya to watch the back of the sisters. She is attacked by Kureha and some Yamabitos. While walking down the muddy path, a tempest occured and the path was blocked by a tree. Sakuya has to find an alternate route. Upon reaching the Mountain Hut Area, Utsuki tells Sakuya to go find a mallet in the nearest hut so she can use it to put the rope ladder in place. Unfortunately, there is a Yeti lurking in the hut. After getting the mallet, Sakuya is ambushed by the Yeti. After defeating the creature, she went back to where Utsuki is and gives her the mallet. At the shrine, Doryo asks Sakuya to find and exterminate the Gaki that followed them. As she tries to walk away from Utsuki's room, Sakuya notices Dokai closing a door. Following him, Sakuya happened to pass-by a window and witnessed Kureha pushing Utsuki off the cliff, with Doryo's unconscious body on the ground behind them. Sakuya hesitates and hurried to get back to the Mulberry Tree, where Doryo and others are. But when she reached the Shrine: Hall, Dokai sealed all the doors and expresses his desire to merge with Sakuya. After defeating him and reaching the Mulberry Tree, Sakuya notices a trail of blood and examined the chest at the end of the trails. She is attacked by a half-merge Kureha and Doryo. After the fight, Sakuya burned the Mulberry Tree and climbed down the ladder to the cliff. Kureha throws the ladder down, meaning there's no more turning back. The last part of Yang Phase begins in the Underground. She finds Doman somewhere in the underground and she learns from Doman that she and the rest of his disciples are merely a fodder to complete the Kuon spell, the chest of the nine grudges. Angered by this, she tried to fight Doman but was defeated. Following Doman, Sakuya come across with the surviving Mulberry twin and sends Kureha after her. As she tries to escape, Sakuya saw Utsuki and Utsuki tries to merge with her. Kuon Phase As Abe No Seimei , she meets a bloody Sakuya in the Manor: Tree. She sees Seimei and explained the evil plans of Doman, even using his own daughters and disciples to complete the Kuon spell. Sakuya asked Seimei to save Utsuki. Ending After Utsuki entered the chest with her father, Doman, Sakuya stopped Seimei from destroying the chest. She explained that Utsuki has never been in the outside world because her father tricked her. Seimei called Sakuya a stubborn kid and left her with the spikes. During the credits roll, it is clearly seen that the being born from the ritual has Utsuki's physicall appearance as a child and she is now under the care of Sakuya. Sakuya mentioned to the little girl that she has the freedom to choose where does she wants to live to and both leave together afterwards. Trivia *In Japanese mythology, the name Sakuya (咲也) means "Grandson of the Sun goddess". *In Yin Phase, while saving Utsuki, Sakuya can summon Saiga. But in Yang Phase, playing as Sakuya, she doesn't have the card. *In unlocking the Mini-Game Sugoroku, two pieces of the board game must be found. The Sugoroku Board can be found in Yang Phase, in Utsuki's room. *It is not yet confirmed if Doryo is actually Sakuya's biological brother. Some says he is really her brother and the opinion of others is that Doryo is only LIKE a brother to Sakuya. In some cutscenes, Sakuya calls him,"Doryo-sama" instead of "Onii-sama". Gallery 600full-my-profile.jpg|Sakuya. Kuon-20040817035711938-000.jpg|Sakuya summons Saiga. Kuon-20040817035716125 640w.jpg|Sakuya and her master, Doman. Kuon-20040817035717828-911007 640w.jpg|Sakuya and Utsuki. kuon-20050823020523118-1212289_640w.jpg|Sakuya casting a fire spell on a Gaki. kuon-20040923102222153-945195_640w.jpg|Sakuya in Malice Mode. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters